


green grass under the gray sky

by spence_the_queer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Black Hermione Granger, F/F, First Time, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Healthy Polyamorous Relationship, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Harry Potter, POC Harry Potter, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Remus and Sirius Are Portrayed by Cosplayers, SO LAST YEAR OF SCHOOLING, THIS TAKES PLACE WHEN THEY'RE BOTH 18, Veela Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Harry Potter, but he's the only hogwarts champion, cause like... yikes, draco goes to beauxbaton, had to add that tag for the second chapter, harry is chosen for the triwizard tournament, listen i would die for hermione ginny and luna okay, nebularoses and grim.dirk, ok so basically, they're played by my favorite cosplayers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spence_the_queer/pseuds/spence_the_queer
Summary: Harry whirled around at the sound and saw that the pale-haired boy from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and this morning was standing behind him, leaning against the doorway behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione. His mercury silver eyes darted between all three before his eyes stuck on Harry, his plush and pink lips coming to a smile. Was it a smile? Harry had no idea; he was mainly surprised that someone so beautiful was even this close to him and his friends."So you're the famous Chosen One." the boy said. "Hmm..." his eyes half-lidded as he closed in on Harry. The closeness of the beautiful man made Harry back up closer to the wall, his back gently hitting the stone wall. He leaned his head in closer."You," he started, letting his eyes roam around Harry's body. Harry noticed how the pale turquoise of his Beauxbatons uniform really brought out his eyes. They were pale, pale silver, like a liquidated moon, mercury running over pale blue silk. They reflected his own toad green eyes, like muddy dirt compared to unicorn's hair. He was so mesmerized by the color of his eyes that he almost missed his comment.Almost."Have very pretty eyes."WHAT.





	green grass under the gray sky

**Author's Note:**

> 03/28/19: hello my pets, good to see you. i have no explanation for this other than Harry is a werewolf, Draco is too pretty to even exist, and we need poly representation in the media, especially an all-female relationship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry James Potter is a very,  _very_ unlucky man.

Harry James Potter is a very,  _very_ unlucky man.

As he stood underneath the awning cover of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor wringing out the ends of his coat, Harry Potter began to wonder if his unusual lucky streak had finally left him. For the past week, Harry's luck has been in his favor: he managed to win the wizard lottery and got around five thousand Galleons (he gave most of it to the Weasley's, as was the tradition at this point anytime Harry came into a large sum of money he didn't need), was able to place an order on the Firebolt 2.0 model before anyone else had, and was given a free ice cream cone from Florean Fortescue's granddaughter and new owner of the shop, Miss Pearl Fortescue. But, as he had been walking around after buying his books for his eighth and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the first drops of rain on his shoulders hadn't been a big deal. Now, as he used a simple repelling spell to get the water off of his circular glasses before placing them back on the bridge of his nose, he realized that a few drops of water usually lead to a monsoon-type rain storm. 

He huffed impatiently, crossing his arms across his chest and looking around at Diagon Alley. Younger witches and wizards alike were running into shops trying to cover their recently purchased possessions, while the older folk were using their wands as umbrellas, a faint silvery outline hanging above their heads as they continued on their way, occasionally making the umbrella larger for smaller family members to get under. Harry smiled, remembering the first time he, Hermione and Ron had to cast that spell. It was in Hogsmeade, and the rain that day was making Hermione's hair frizzy (well, frizzier than usual) and Harry couldn't get enough time to wipe off his glasses, so they had asked Fred and George to teach them the spell. Ron's had holes in it, which had made Fred and George laugh very hard; Harry's would stay for a solid five minutes before miraculously flipping upward and then back down, dowsing Harry in a bucketful of cold rainwater; Hermione's, of course, was perfect, though she made the umbrella bigger for the five of them after Harry and Ron had a mud fight with Fred and George when they laughed at them. That was one of the many times Harry felt like he had a family within his circle of friends. His actual family was perfect, but he sometimes liked the idea of a sibling or two living with him and his family.

Harry's emerald green eyes caught sight of the two men he was supposed to be meeting: His godfather, Sirius Black, and his boyfriend, Remus Lupin. 

Remus and Sirius got together almost two years after Remus got a divorce to Nymphadora Tonks. The two have joint custody over their son, Edward, aka Teddy, and apparently, Tonks was currently helping her new girlfriend (whose name was something with an R, if Harry remembered anything from the letter Lupin got and promptly shielded from Harry of all people) move in her house. Sirius raised Harry in Number 12, Grimmauld Place when James and Lily, Harry's biological parents, were killed by Voldemort, the Dark Lord. Harry killed Voldemort when he was only a babe of one, and since then, his followers—Death Eaters, as they were once known as—have tried to kill Harry and avenge their Lord. Which, for some reason, never worked. But when James and Lily passed, Hagrid, the half-Giant groundskeeper of Hogwarts, was supposed to take Harry to live with his Muggle relatives on Lily's side, but Sirius intercepted and took Harry from Hagrid.  _"He's my grandson, Hagrid!"_ Sirius had pleaded.  _"I have to be the one to take care of him! He can't live with those... Muggle pricks!"_ Hagrid and Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts at the time, had decided that Sirius could raise Harry unless he did something that could endanger him. Sirius did his best, and through the eighteen years Harry had been alive, his best made Harry an exceptional wizard and gentlemanly young man. When Remus and Tonks got the divorce, Sirius forced Remus to live with the two of them— _"The house could use another positive being with a pulse!"_ Sirius had said while glaring at Kreacher, the ancient and miserable House Elf left by Sirius's mother—and everything seemed to be fine. 

Then Harry walked in on Sirius and Remus making out in Sirius's room, and since then their "friendship" title has faded to "boyfriends".

When Sirius and Remus approached, Harry held his hands up to stop Sirius from bear-hugging him. "I'm soaked Sirius, I don't want to ruin your jacket."

Sirius seemed a bit deflated, but when Remus placed a hand on both Harry's and Sirius's shoulder and said, "Then let's get inside, hm? Warm up and then hugs," Sirius brightened up instantly.

"Sounds good, Professor Lupin," Harry teased. Remus had been Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher since third year at school, and Harry had to admit that it was his favorite class. Remus was a natural-born teacher, kind enough to kids who were struggling but firm enough that his kids actually felt like they were learning something at the end of the day. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had DADA together, and the three of them were some of the best in class (and of the Gryffindors in general), all thanks to Remus's teachings. 

"Harry, Harry," Remus faked-scolded as the three men entered Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and took off their coats. "We're not in school, call me Remus, please."

"He's just teasing as always, dear," Sirius said to his boyfriend as he kissed his scarred cheek, taking all three coats and hanging them on the coat-rack by the door. There weren't many customers inside, just a pair of witches sharing a sundae and a woman with very long, pale blonde hair sitting at the counter talking with Pearl Fortescue. The three men moved towards the back, where a booth behind the witches on a date was open and waiting for them to slide into, Harry sitting on the side that faced the door, while the other two men slid into the opposite seat. A waitress—her name tag said "Dorothy", but she told them to call her Dodie—came up to the booth and asked with a cheery smile, "Glad to see some of you lot got out of the rain. What will you have, loves?"

"A butterbeer and vanilla milkshake for me, please," Sirius spoke, looking at Remus, who was slightly glaring at him. "Long shift at work. I just want a little break, dear."

Remus sighed and spoke up, "Make that two, please. Harry? What do you want?"

Harry opened his mouth but the pale-haired woman turned to look out the window that just so happened to be above Harry's booth and every coherent thought he ever had before then was gone out that same window.

That woman with the very pale hair was not a woman at all, but a man. A man with the most slender figure Harry had ever seen on a man. His skin was paler than his hair, like freshly fallen snow—he would've looked almost unhealthy if not for the rosy blushing on his cheekbones, the tips of his ears, and his joints on his knuckles, fingertips, and elbow. His pale hair hung down to his waist, a faint gold coloring on his hair in the light, while the front hair pieces were braided back. The two braids met at the back of his head, where they were tied into a ponytail. His face was a mix of masculine and feminine respectively, strong jaw and soft-looking skin. When he blinked, Harry could see how long his eyelashes really were. And his eyes were—

"—Harry!" Harry snapped back to attention when Sirius kicked him in the shin. Harry's eyes went from Sirius's pissed expression to Remus's questioning gaze, back to Dodie's patiently waiting face.

"Oh—sorry, uh, I'll take what they're having," Harry spat out, pink coloring his tan skin across his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"Three butterbeer and vanilla milkshakes coming right up," Dodie gave them another cheerful smile before turning and walking to get the three men their shakes. 

Once Dodie was gone, Sirius whirled on Harry. "What the bloody hell was that Harry?!" he hissed out.

"Sirius..." Remus put his hand on top of Sirius's, the motioned his head towards the beautiful man. "Veela."

Sirius turned to look, then back at Harry. His angry expression melted off instantly and changed to understanding and teasing. "Ahh,  _that's_ why Harry started drooling."

"I did not—" Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring at Sirius's grinning face when Harry found no drool on his face.

"He means well Harry," Remus defended. "Sirius and I just find it funny that you seem attracted to that Veela—"

"Why?" Harry interrupted.

Sirius snickered behind his hand as Remus turned almost as pink as Harry had.

"W-Well, y'see..." Remus stuttered before Sirius interjected with "Werewolves and Veelas are very  _sexually_ compatible!" before breaking out in laughter.

Harry was born as a werewolf, unbeknownst to James and Lily. The two of them had the gene but it was inactive, so they assumed the same for their son. But, when Harry was around five, he went through his first change. Luckily, Remus had been over and helped Harry through the painful first change. Remus was a werewolf as well, not by blood but by bite. So, throughout the years, Harry has been taught by Remus on how to stay calm before and during his change. Ron and Hermione knew, as did most of Gryffindor and the professors. Harry's friends had helped him through his changes when he was at school before Remus came to the school to teach.

Harry had learned a lot about werewolf anatomy and genetic makeup (he nearly jumped out a window when Remus got to the topic of knots and werewolf sex) but never had Harry heard about compatibility with werewolves and other species besides humans.

"Wait, really?" Harry looked to Remus, who nodded before slapping Sirius on the arm to get him to stop laughing.

"Yes, well—Sirius,  _behave_ —the Veela have a very similar genetic makeup to werewolves, so often times if a werewolf is in heat or rut, a Veela will—ah, help them out."

Harry nodded, shifting his gaze back to the Veela man, who was now looking at Pearl as she talked animatedly, waving her hands around. Harry noticed a gold and turquoise emblem on his shirt pocket, dainty and swirling, and that immediately quirked his interest even more.

"Sirius—" Harry turned to his godfather. "What other schools are there for wizards? The Veela over there has an emblem I don't recognize—gold and turquoise."

Sirius hummed. "Yeah, there's Durmstrung and Beauxbaton. If he's a Veela, he'll be in Beauxbatons—the colors as well are a dead giveaway—Veelas are French-based creatures—" Remus preened at the intelligent remarks from his boyfriend in his field of expertise. "—and the Beauxbatons school is located in France."

Dodie came back with the three shakes and smiled. "Here ya go." She set the glasses down with a wave of her wand, nodded, then left to go talk with Pearl.

The three men took their shakes and settled into pleasant conversation, Sirius and Remus giving Harry some advice on how to survive eighth year at Hogwarts, and Harry sneaking glances at the Veela man.

After Sirius called Dodie over to pay for the shakes, Harry looked over at the Veela man and saw that he was looking directly at Harry.

Harry's face went scarlet, his eyes wide at the sight of the Veela man standing on lanky legs, holding his gaze with startling gray eyes. The Veela looked once more into Harry's eyes before moving his gaze to roam Harry's body, his mouth quirking up into a smirk before catching Harry's eyes again. A pink tongue peeked out of plush lips to lick his upper lip, and Harry felt his sanity slowly dripping away.

~||~||~

Before long it was time for Harry to head back to school. Remus and Sirius had gotten Harry a parting gift—a new pair of glasses charmed to be able to detect dark magic—which Harry had put on immediately and almost had a heart attack when Kreacher walked into the kitchen with Sirius's mother's portrait for cleaning and set off Harry's glasses. They had spent the rest of the night having a dinner that Remus made himself ( _"Kreacher needs a break sometimes too,"_ he had explained when Sirius and Harry arrived home after some last-minute shopping to see Remus in an apron of all things) and dancing around to music on the radio, laughing and slightly tipsy.

In the morning Hermione and Ron had Apparated to Number 12, Grimmauld Place, to pick up Harry. When Harry shuffled down the stairs, he saw his two friends standing in the living space, hugging and saying hi to Remus and Sirius. Hermione, with her dark skin and frizzy hair, looked much more alive that Ron, with his freckled skin and easily recognizable red hair, who looked more appropriate as one should look at seven thirty in the morning.

"Good morning, Harry!" Hermione cheerfully said once she saw the young man at the foot of the stairs.

"Wotcher, Harry?" Ron asked.

"'mione, it's too fucking early for this," Harry's voice was muffled by him rubbing his face in an attempt to wake himself up.

"Language, Mister Potter," Remus said in a stern voice, though his tone wasn't as effective as it would have been since he was smiling. Remus was going to travel with the Golden Trio to Platform 9 3/4 since he took the train to Hogwarts as well.

"Sorry, professor," Harry teased back.

Hermione took a look at Harry's choice of clothes—an olive sweater, relaxed fit jeans, and red trainers—and sighed. "Harry, couldn't you have dressed a little more... well-put together?"

"Nope," Harry said, popping the  _p_. "You woke me up at seven o'clock, I choose what I wear."

Ron shrugged. "Don't try and get 'im to change, 'mione—you know how it is with him. Mate, you look fine." He gave Harry a thumbs up.

Hermione was currently running the pad of her thumb over her necklace, which had two gemstones on it, peridot and amethyst. She often fiddled with it when she was deep in thought or stressed, but for the most part, it was just absentmindedly.

"Did Luna get her necklace yet?" Harry asked as the five of them moved to the kitchen, Kreacher nowhere to be seen but a plentiful breakfast in his absence.

Hermione's nose scrunched up at the sight of the food left for them (she was still very active with her S.P.E.W. activities and had even joined up with some Hufflepuffs to make it an agro-human and nonhuman rights group) but she responded with, "Yes, yes—she was over Ron's to visit for the summer, Ginny and I gave it to her."

Ron nodded as he grabbed a jam and butter-covered crumpet and a piece of bacon, ignoring Hermione's incredulous look. "She nearly cried. Mum was head over heels seeing Ginny with 'mione and Loony Luna, all cuddled up on the couch. Couldn't be prouder," he said before shoving half the crumpet in his mouth. "Thank Merlin's left asscheek for silencing spells though, Fred nearly got his head hexed off when he caught the three of them... getting  _very_ intimate."

Hermione's face went dark red at that, her thumb coming back up to the necklace. "Oh, come on, Molly's just happy Ginny's happy."

Harry slugged an arm over Hermione's shoulders and pulled her into a side-hug. "You know we're like family to Molly, she would be the same way if you and Ron were together—and hey, at least she doesn't care that you guys are polyamorous."

Ron nodded in agreement, while Hermione just shrugged.

Hermione had been dating Ginny around the time the two of them met Luna. Luna was in Ginny's year, one behind Hermione, and had charmed the two witches with her flowery but blunt way of telling people news and her natural way around a wand. The two had come to Harry and Ron for advice, and Harry, who had grown up with LGBT knowledge his whole life (his godfather was a proud homosexual, and Harry himself was bisexual—a topic for another time) suggested that they talk to Luna to see what she wanted, or to see if she even liked either of them the same way that they both did. When they did, Luna agreed to date the two of them since she liked both of the witches in question.

Three years later, they were still together, and had plans on moving in together after school in a flat in a small Wizard-friendly town called Kent.

Remus placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and announced that if they didn't hurry up that they would be late for the train, and that sent Hermione in a panic ( _"If we're late for our last year of schooling I will hex you both!"_ she threatened to Harry and Ron, who were laughing at Sirius as he tried to clean up split coffee in his Animagus form). So, with toast in hand and hair a mess, the four spellcasters waved their wands and Apparated to the train station that held Platform 9 3/4.

~||~||~

Harry slouched against the train's seat, Ron sitting next to him. Hermione was cuddled up with Ginny and Luna, who they had found at the platform looking for their third half. Ron had hugged Ginny, gave Luna a high-five, and promptly fell asleep on the train seat. Ginny and Luna politely talked with Harry before Hermione told them that they needed to sit down before the trolly came around. 

After they were situated in their seats, the door to their cart opened, revealing Remus and a younger student, maybe fourth or fifth year. They were short, plump, and freckled with rich, dark brown hair. Their blue eyes were looking around at the cart, landing on Harry's scar for a split second before nodding almost minutely, for some odd reason.

"Pardon my intrusion, Harry," Remus began. "But this student can't seem to find their friends in any of the other carts, and I though they could sit with us."

Harry nodded. "Sure, the more the merrier." He grinned at the younger spellcaster. "Just ignore Hermione and her girlfriends, they get like that sometimes."

The younger student grinned back. "Nah, I get it." They had a mix of an Irish and British accent, which sounded very mature and nice from the younger person. "Me and my friends get like that sometimes—we're not all dating, but group hugs are always good." They stuck their right hand out towards Harry, who noticed a multitude of scars up and down the limb. "The name's Spencer, fifth year of Hogwarts, the resident spellcaster." Suddenly, their hair changed into a split tone color: half their original brown color, half brilliant yellow. "Also, I'm a Hufflepuff."

"And a Metamorphmagus, apparently," Harry chuckled. He shook their hand and pointed towards Ron, who was currently sleeping. "That's Ron—"

"—Weasely? Then the red-haired girl in the cuddle pile is Ginny." Spencer nodded. "If I have to hear Flitwick tell us about how good she is at spell casting I'll make my hair puke colored for the rest of the year." They smiled.

So, with Spencer and Remus now in the cart, Harry looked out the window over the land and smiled.

Maybe his luck was turning around.


End file.
